


Hounds of Justice NSFW Prompts

by MotoXAngels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW Prompts, Pain Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: I'm not good at writing one-shots, so hopefully these don't blow Lol. Every one of these will be NSFW and as explicit as I can possibly make them.These will all be titled with the Shield member they correspond to. Either Roman/reader, Seth/reader, Dean/reader, or Shield/reader which includes either two members or all three.I have a very dirty mind, so I apologize in advance if I offend anyone. But if you are not easily offended and enjoy explicit sex, then by all means please read on :)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, The Shield/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Roman Reigns/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any member of The Shield.
> 
> All three men are single in these, I have no intensions of hurting their significant others. These imagines are just for fun.

* * *

** NSFW prompt #1 – **

**“Do I look like I’m messing around? Do I look like I won’t punish you?” **

** “Kiss me properly.” **

** Roman/Reader **

You groaned as you slapped at your phone on the bedside table trying to make the incessant ringing cease. Last night had been an extremely long blur of drinking with the boys celebrating your boyfriend Roman Reigns championship win at last night’s PPV.

As your phone chimed for third time you groaned, tossing the covers off of your naked body, you reached over grabbing for the offending object that was keeping you from sleep. Swiping open the screen your eyes widened as you saw the reminder note pop up.

“Shit!”

Tossing the phone onto the stand you tried to quickly get out of bed, ungracefully catching your feet in the tangled covers and tumbling to the floor with a thump. This was enough to rouse your Samoan God from his slumber, a tired smile stretching across his lips as he watched you crawl over to your suitcase. A deep chuckle left his throat as he watched random pieces of clothing lofting into the air as you frantically searched for something to wear.

Finding a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked somewhat professional, it was summer and hot as balls so you weren’t about to put fricking pants on; you retreated into the bathroom, quickly pulling on the clothes, running a brush through your "I had amazing sex last night" hair and brushing your teeth. Rushing out you located your white slip-on Vans and put them on, then grabbed your purse and phone off the covers.

“What’s the rush Babygirl?”

His deep tone tinged with sleep, sent a rush of wetness straight to your groin. Damn that man for being so fucking sexy. “I have a meeting with creative in twenty minutes. Something about my next title run.” You kneeled on the bed and leaned over giving him a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you at the arena.”

However as you turned to hop off the bed, Roman’s hand shot out and latched onto your wrist; not tight enough to hurt you, but secure to let you know that he wasn’t playing.

 **“Kiss me properly.”** He stated pinning you with a molten gaze.

“Rome.” You whined tugging on his grip. Though in honesty you weren’t trying very hard to extricate yourself from his hold. “I’m already gonna be late and I don’t need to get my ass in trouble.”

A surprised squeak left your throat, your purse and phone falling to the floor as Roman yanked you over to straddle his thighs. Gripping both of your wrists now, he stared at you with a dark gaze.

“Your ass is already gonna be bright red. I want a proper kiss. Now.” There was no room in his tone for disobedience, and yet you couldn’t help but to roll your eyes.

His eyes turned to slits as he yanked you down to him, his nose brushing against your own.

**“Do I look like I’m messing around? Do I look like I won’t punish you?”**

Your eyes slid closed involuntarily at the dangerous low octave of his voice; a rush of wetness leaving your slit and pooling between your legs. You keened grinding yourself down on the hardness that had formed below the covers; it pleased you to know that he was enjoying this as much as you were. Hearing him suck in a breath you opened your eyes quickly noticing his pupils were blown wide, nearly black with just a hint of blue-gray.

‘Fuck the consequences.’ You thought as you knelt down and melded your lips to his.

You moaned into his mouth as his hands shot down and grabbed onto your hips, his fingertips digging in as he ground you down onto him. Breaking the kiss you quickly discarded your shirt and bra.

“That’s my good girl.” He said grinning up at you.

You moaned hearing him praise you. You did love pleasing your man in every way, and he always returned the favor.

Hearing you moan, Roman quickly spun you onto your back, grabbing the covers he threw them to the floor. Leaning over you, your eyes shot down to the monster between his legs standing at attention and your mouth watered. Roman kissed his way down your body, paying close attention to the diamond rings pierced through both of your nipples.

Kicking off your shoes, you intensely watched Roman as he slowly drug your shorts and underwear off; his lips curling into a smile as he saw the light bruises and love marks he’d left last night as he ravaged your body.

“Admiring your handiwork?” You smirked looking down your body at him.

“Always.” He said with a salacious flick of his tongue before he buried his face between your legs.

You gasped as his tongue invaded your pussy, your hands gripping the sheets beneath you as he lavished your core. If there was one thing your boyfriend liked more than fucking you, it was tasting your sweet nectar.

“Mmm I cannot get over how sweet you taste Babygirl.”

His rumbling tone against your lips sending shockwaves that clenched your insides. Another gasp left your lips as his beard brushed against the raw skin of your thighs; your body having no time to recover from its sweet assault the prior night.

“Rome, please. I need you.” You whispered, your voice laced with a moan.

He sat up wiping a hand over his mouth, the action so simple and yet so fucking sexy. He moved up and laid down over you, the head of his cock nestled at your opening. Leaning down he captured your lips in a heated kiss as he pushed himself into you, his kiss swallowing your moan.

Despite his tone earlier, Roman took his time with you; pulling out and moving back in at a torturously slow pace. And yet, even with the slow pace you could feel the coil in your abdomen tightening. Your walls clenched around him and Roman groaned dropping his head to your shoulder.

“God Babygirl. I don’t understand how you can be so tight all the time.”

“That’s my secret.” You said softly, purposely clenching around him again.

He growled into your neck, snapping his hips drawing a surprised gasp from you. His pace quickened slightly prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your hands gripped his shoulders as he plowed into you with sharp purposeful strokes.

Roman saw your eyes clench shut, your mouth giving nothing but breathy gasps; he knew you were close. He had learned to read your signs, you never had to tell him you were coming, because he could read you like a book.

With a few more sharp thrusts he saw your eyes snap open, his name tumbling from your lips. Leaning down his teeth latched onto the flesh of your shoulder as he growled pushing into you a final time; thick hot ropes of his cum splattering the walls of your pussy.

As the two of you came down from your high, Roman released his teeth hold and pulled back; then laid a soft but passionate kiss onto your lips, before he gently slid out of you and collapsed beside you.

Hearing your phone beep you glanced over the side of the bed, seeing a missed call with Mark Carrano’s name flashing on the screen. You grumbled laying down and flopping an arm over your eyes. “I am in so much trouble.”

Roman rolled over and kissed your cheek. “I’ll get dressed and go with you. Nobody’s gonna punish my girl but me.”

“Speaking of punishment…” You said rolling over and giving him a sexy smirk. “I’ll take my spankings when we get back tonight.”


	2. Dean Ambrose/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any member of The Shield.
> 
> All three men are single in these, I have no intensions of hurting their significant others. These imagines are just for fun.

* * *

** NSFW prompt #2 –  **

** “Fucking is a reward, and you haven’t been good.” **

** “You’re so wet.” **

** Dean/Reader **

“Fucking dimples. God I hate that man.” You mumbled to yourself as you walked down a corridor backstage at Monday Night RAW.

You and the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose had been playing cat and mouse with one another for weeks. At first you could handle the teasing touches and “innocent” brushes of his hand over your body. But tonight he had taken it too far.

You had been sitting in between him and Roman at a table for the rosters nightly meeting with the bosses; when his hand had not so accidently found its way between your legs. You had covered your mouth trying to pass your gasp off as a yawn as his fingers started rubbing you through the thin fabric of your leggings. You looked to the side to find him staring straight ahead, a shit-eating grin on his face and those damn dimples ever present.

Your other hand shot down and grabbed his wrist. “Stop it.” You growled in a low voice behind your hand.

Whether it was your grip on his wrist or your words you didn’t know, but one of them caused his attention to snap to you. “You started this darlin’.” He drawled out in a low tone. He was referring to you brushing your ass up against him during a match, though that really had been an accident.

“Yeah? We’ll I’m ending it.” You snapped back.

His eyes darkened, his voice dropping to an even deeper octave. “You’re playing a dangerous game baby.” To emphasize his point he flexed his fingers eliciting an involuntary gasp from you.

You glanced around to see the other superstars leaving as the meeting ended. “No. This game is over.” You quickly let go of his wrist and got up out of your chair, turning on your heel you strode out of the room needing some alone time.

You were just about to the locker room when a hand shot out and grabbed your arm; the person quickly yanking you back into the shadows of the hallway where you couldn’t be seen. Somehow you weren’t surprised to see Dean standing in front of you, trapping you between his body and the stack of crates behind you.

“You and I are nowhere near done kitten.” He said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “You know, despite your reaction back there, I think you enjoy this little game that you and I play.”

You had no reply because you knew he was right, the wetness pooling between your legs proved that.

“In fact I bet I can prove it.” He stated as he trailed a hand up your leg and rubbed his fingers against the fabric covering your intimate parts. Bringing his hand up, he smirked at the wetness coating his fingertips, clearly seen even in the low light.

“Oh, I was right. You did like it. **You’re so wet.** You’re practically dripping, darlin’.”

With surprising quickness he trapped your arms behind your back, holding both of your wrists with one hand. The other went to the waistband of your leggings, slowly slipping behind the material and down towards the junction of your thighs.

In actuality this is what you had been hoping would happen all along, though you had pictured it happening somewhere with a bed; then again this was Dean Ambrose and nothing ever went to plan.

You gasped as Dean slid two of his long fingers deep inside of you, the palm of his hand rubbing deliciously against your throbbing clit. You both could hear the squelching sound each time he drove his fingers up into you; further more substantiating his claims.

“You are so fucking sexy kitten.”

You looked up at Dean’s hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide, before he leaned down and kissed you roughly; the action causing a fresh gush to rush out coating his palm.

Feeling the warmth of it Dean moaned pulling back from you. “Oh, you have no idea how bad I want to fuck you kitten.”

“Then fuck me, Dean.” You stated grinding yourself down onto his hand.

“Uh, uh.” He tisked, clicking his tongue. “ **Fucking is a reward, and you haven’t been good.** ”

“Then punish fuck me. Hard and rough. Please. I need you, Dean.” You pleaded, not above begging him for it.

He had to admit hearing you begging him for a rough fuck nearly caused him to break and do just that. However he wasn’t ready to give you what you wanted just yet.

“Patience kitten. There is something that I have been dying to do first.”

You groaned at the loss of contact as he removed his fingers from inside you and pulled his hand out; intently watching your reaction as he sucked each of his fingers clean. “Dean.”

Hearing his name moaned from your lips had his cock straining against the inside of his pants. Tugging you to the side he lifted you up, depositing you on the edge of a nearby crate; then slowly he ran his hands up your legs till he reached their apex and took hold of the fabric.

You gasped as his fingers tore apart the crotch of your leggings, the cool air assaulting your soaked underwear. You collapsed back onto your elbows as Dean’s hot breath drifted across your skin.

“Mmm, you smell just as sweet as you taste kitten.”

His fingers slid beneath the thong you had on, moving it to the side exposing your core to his eyes. His tongue shot out licking a slow line from the bottom of your pussy to the top; before he dove in slipping his tongue inside.

Your hands quickly went to his hair, as he slurped up your cream like it was a dessert. His beard scratched at the sensitive skin of your thighs as you clenched them around his head.

His lips then found their way up to your clit, taking the small nub between his teeth before sucking on it like a lollipop. With his free hand he drove two fingers into your pussy causing you to arch your back, tossing your head back with a guttural moan.

“Oh fuck, Dean.” You gasped out as his fingers pumped in and out of you. You were a panting mess completely at the mercy of the Lunatic Fringe.

“Dean, please I’m so close.” You gasped out as his teeth nibbled on your clit.

Feeling your walls clench tighter around his fingers, he slid a third one inside; then twisted and angled them up brushing against the rough patch of your G-spot.

“Fuck!” You cried out gripping your fingers tighter in his hair. “Dean! I’m gonna come.”

Hearing this the pace of his fingers increased, your body jolting as he slammed them into you.

“I’m coming! Fuck!”

With that Dean lips wrapped over your clit and sucked, causing the most intense orgasm you’ve ever experienced.

Dean moaned as a gush of liquid shot past his fingers soaking the front of his Shield shirt. He removed his fingers and eagerly licked them clean, staring down at you as you tried to catch your breath.

You laid back trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. Dean Ambrose now held a claim over you that no other man ever had; he’d made you squirt for the first time in your life.

With a smirk Dean took your hand and pulled you up, laying a heated kiss on your lips. “I may have to change your nickname to waterfall.” He mused.

You laughed burying your face into his neck and laying a kiss just below his ear. “That was a first for me.” You admitted.

“Well it won’t be the last, I promise you.” He said pulling back and shooting you a sexy wink. “Let get out of here. I believe a punish fuck was requested.”

Your insides clenched at the thought of what awaited you at the hotel.


	3. Shield/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any member of The Shield.
> 
> All three men are single in these, I have no intensions of hurting their significant others. These imagines are just for fun.

* * *

** NSFW prompt #3 –  **

** “Move an inch and you won’t be cumming tonight.” **

** “Look how good you take us.” **

** Shield/Reader **

“That’s it! I’m done! Screw this bi-sexual shit. I’m going straight lesbian. I have fucking had it with the entire male population!”

You shouted as you barged into the locker room you shared with the three Shield members, slamming the door shut behind you. You were so irritated that you hadn’t bothered to knock before entering, let alone to notice the three muscular men standing before you in nothing but towels.

“What’s wrong darlin’?” Dean asked amusedly as you threw yourself down laying on the couch.

“You. Men.” You said waving your hand in their direction. “You all fucking…” You finally turned your head towards them. “Suck.” It was then that you noticed their state of dress; or lack thereof. Explicit thoughts formed in your mind and you quickly shook them away. You had been with these guys for a year now and none of them had ever even hinted looking at you like that.

“Excuse me, but aren’t you the one that does the sucking?” Seth quipped as he crossed his arms.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You shot back.

“Actually I would.” He quickly retorted.

Your head snapped over to look at him, but the view was quickly blocked by Roman’s enormous body; his arms braced on either side of your body and as he leant down close over you.

“I think the real question is… why are you bothering with other men, when you have three right here?”

Your voice caught in your throat not only at Roman’s question, but at the sight of Dean walking over and locking the door. You looked to all three men in turn, for the first time noticing the predatory looks in their eyes.

“Am I missing something?” You asked softly.

Roman’s deep baritone chuckled in his chest as he took your hands and brought you to your feet. “Oh Babygirl, you have missed a lot.”

The three of them corralled around you, making you notice for the first time just how small you were in comparison to them.

“Parading around the locker room in your bra and booty shorts. Coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Those short shorts and tank top you wear to bed. You have no idea how many times we’ve wanted to grab you and fuck you till you’re screaming.”

“Why didn’t you?” You asked curiously.

“We’re all about consent darlin’. We’re not gonna take it unless it’s offered.” Dean stated laying a soft kiss on the side of your neck.

“Well, in that case.” You said looking up at them through your long lashes. “I’m offering.”

In a split second the pack of hounds descended on you. Roman trapping your mouth against his, breaking it for a moment as Seth hauled your shirt off, while Dean stripped your lower half. The three took a step back admiring the beauty before them, their eyes hungrily devouring you; which made you smirk, you had always been confident with your body.

“Absolutely beautiful, Babygirl.” Roman stated after a moment of eye-fucking you.

After exchanging a glance the three dropped their towels, your mouth instantly starting to water at the sight before you. None of them you’d consider small, Dean and Seth would probably fit you perfectly; but you were positive Roman might possibly split you in half.

Seeing the hesitation on your face, Seth stepped forward and laid a hand on your cheek. “Don’t worry baby. I promise we’ll take good care of you.” After which he laid a kiss on your lips.

Roman then took your hand moving you over to the bench and laying you down on it, making sure you were positioned at the very edge of it. He then looked up at you from his position kneeling between your legs and grinned.

 **“Move an inch and you won’t be cumming tonight.** Understand me Babygirl? **”**

“Yes Rome.” You whispered, noticing the smile he gave at your obedient tone. So Roman Reigns was a dom. File that away for future reference.

Your hands immediately flew to the brackets underneath you and gripped them tightly as Roman delved into your folds, hungrily devouring you like you were his last meal. Meanwhile Seth and Dean amused themselves with your tits, biting and pinching the nubs until you were sure they could cut glass.

You fought against every fiber of your being not to move. Your mind was racing at Mach 9 wondering how the hell you were supposed to stay still when these three Gods were feasting on your flesh.

You were just on the cusp of release when Roman suddenly stopped. Looking down your body you saw him shoot you a devilish wink as he switched places with Ambrose. Your eyes narrowed at him, he seemed to know exactly what your glare meant as he smirked before claiming your mouth. You moaned into the kiss tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

Dean meanwhile seemed to be preparing you for whatever else the three hounds had in store; as he worked your pussy with three fingers of one hand, then used the other to work a single one into your ass. This was not foreign to you, though it had been a few months since anyone had fucked your ass; so you were pleased that Dean took the time to ready you.

Of course with the added stimulation you neared the point of explosion even quicker; but just when you were about to erupt Dean stopped. This time a strained whine left your lips as you glared down at the lunatic; who just like Roman offered you a wink.

‘Son of a bitch. They’re edging me.’ You thought finally figuring out one part of their plan. You looked down as Seth settled between your legs, trying to get your message of ‘I will fucking kill you’ across to him. He simply chuckled before leaning in and nipping at your clit.

Your head dropped against the bench as Seth worked you with his mouth and fingers. You had already resigned yourself to the fact that he wouldn’t let you come; so you weren’t surprised when he stopped just as you neared your peak.

By the time the three had taken their fill of your nectar, you were a panting sweaty mess.

Roman beamed at you with pride. “Such a good girl for us isn’t she boys?”

“So good.” Dean agreed.

“And so sweet.” Seth added as he wiped a hand over his mouth.

“I think our girl deserves a reward.” Roman stated.

A smile came to your lips hearing him use the term “our girl,” something you would happily be for as long as they wanted you.

Roman stood taking your hand and moving you over to the couch, then pinning you with a serious look. “You’re in charge Babygirl. You say how you want it.”

Your heart swelled as they turned over control to you, not many guys in their place would have the compassion to do that. With a grin you pointed to the couch. “Two at the same time.”

Roman smirked as he exchanged a look with Dean and Seth. “So who calls first? Seth?”

“You two have at it. I’m more curious about the sucking I was told about earlier.” The Architect said shooting you a wink.

“Alright. You want top or bottom brotha?” Dean questioned the big man.

“Bottom. I don’t wanna be the one that breaks our babydoll on the first ride.”

Knowing Roman was referring to being a literal “pain in your ass,” you laughed shoving him down to sit on the couch. “We’ll work up to it.” You said straddling his thighs.

Roman held his cock still as you slid onto him, allowing you to control your descent. After several long torturous seconds you were seated on his lap. You were right when you thought about his large size, you’d never felt so full; you could feel the tip of his cock nudging up against your cervix. Leaning forward you grabbed onto the back of the couch opening yourself up to Dean.

Feeling the head of his cock against your rim, you let out a deep breath trying to relax all of your muscles as he pushed the tip in.

“Slow, Dean.” You mumbled laying your head sideways on the back of the couch.

You then got your first experience of just how gentle and caring the three hounds could be. Dean had his hand on your hip slowly stroking his thumb over your skin as he patiently took his time pushing in. Roman’s hands were caressing up and down your back giving you comfort. And Seth had moved up by your head running his fingers gently through your hair.

When the two of them were fully inside of you, Roman leaned up practically growling in lust into your ear. **“Look how good you take us.** You’re so good Babygirl.”

You’d been with plenty of men, but never taken two at the same time; so Roman’s praise sent a spark of pride welling inside of you. “Move.” You said softly.

As the two men started a slow rhythm, you looked up at Seth and smirked, crooking a finger to beckon him closer to your mouth. His erect cock tapped against your lips and your tongue shot out to taste the pre-cum leaking from the head. As you opened your mouth and took him in, Seth’s hands shot to your hair, his fingers tangling in your locks. He groaned at the sight of his cock fully engulfed and he realized that you had no gag reflex.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned dropping his head back. “You are amazing baby.”

You smiled around his cock as you pulled back gently sucking on the head and watching his hips jerk.

Without the ability to speak as you were deep-throating Rollins, Dean and Roman listened to your moans to decide when to up their pace.

The vibrations from your moans quickly brought Seth to peak, he came with a shudder, emptying his load down your throat. Pulling back he caught your grin as you licked your lips and swallowed the rest. “Oh, I think I am in love.” He muttered as he leaned down and planted a hard kiss on your lips.

“That was amazing baby. But you better believe that when we get back to the hotel, I’m fucking that pussy.” He grinned before stepping back to watch as his brothers finished you off.

With your attention now solely on the cocks still ramming into you, Roman and Dean upped the pace again.

Your head fell forward onto Roman’s shoulder. “Oh, God!”

“No, but close darlin’.” Dean drawled cockily as he snapped his hips sending a jolt through your core.

Roman’s hand lifted your face up to look at him. “You ready to cum now, Babygirl?”

“Oh fuck yes! Please Rome!” You pleaded.

He smirked flicking up an eyebrow. “Hang on.” His hands wrapped up over your back and clutched onto your shoulders, pinning you in place. Then he glanced over your back to Ambrose. “You heard the lady.”

The breath was knocked from your lungs as the two started slamming into you with reckless abandon; the sound of skin on skin the only sound besides your collective moans.

The coil in your belly tightened instantly. “Fuck! Rome!”

“Cum for us Babygirl.” He ordered in your ear.

A scream tore from your throat as your orgasm hit you, stars exploding behind your closed eyelids as you clutched desperately to the back of the couch. Roman and Dean followed you over the edge as they came inside of you, your walls milking every ounce of cum they could offer.

As the two slid out of you, you collapsed into Roman’s arms panting; the big man holding you as you tried to catch your breath. When you finally sat up you found all three men smiling at you.

“So… still wanna go full lesbian?” Roman questioned.

You laughed shaking your head. “After that? Hell no.”


	4. Dean Ambrose/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any member of The Shield.
> 
> All three men are single in these, I have no intensions of hurting their significant others. These imagines are just for fun.

* * *

** NSFW prompt #4 – **

** “You look just about good enough to eat.” **

** “My baby, you did so well.” **

** Dean/Reader **

A scurvy leather strap twisted around your wrist leashing you tight to a tree, the tingle of numbness stabbing at your fingertips, blood pouring back to your heart causing pins and needles to creep down your arms.

Your head drops back trying to see beneath the cool satin sash bound across your eyes, but there is nothing but the abysmal darkness of night. Your spasmodic breath scratching at your dry throat, feeling your larynx begin to constrict as panic sets in.

A cold sweat condensing on your skin. A shiver as goosebumps unfurling down your body pausing the panic, focusing your mind on a new revelation; you can feel the dampness of the air on your body… you’re practically naked.

Besides utter stillness the only other thing you can feel against your trembling body is the heavy warmth of fabric that hangs taught against your throat and trails across your back settling in shreds against your ass...

You can sense a thin cord of rope, looped several times around your waist, the tasseled ends swaying against your exposed pussy. A stifled sob breaking away from your lips, exasperated, collapsing back against the tree, trying to traverse the dissipated memories of the hours before, desperate to mentally account for the actions that led you here...

A Halloween party at your house, nearly the entire RAW and Smackdown rosters present; including the resident Lunatic Fringe that you had been trying to catch the eye of for months. You had dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, and it only took you a split second to notice that Dean had come wearing a wolf mask. Oh the irony.

You could conjure the image of his eyes, ice blue even hidden deep within the open eye-holes of the mask. You remember watching his lips intently as he sipped from his beer bottle; watching the smoke wisp off his cigarette and dance away into the atmosphere.

Lost in hours of banter one drink after the next reduced to no more than the hollow rattle of ice cubes against the bottom of the glass, the blithe demeanor of intoxication blinding your better judgment. You kissed him, tucked away in a corner of the hallway, his lips hungry against yours amplifying the intensity, eagerly gripping your breast through the tank top, a feral feeling haunting you, coaxing you to allow this kiss to progress.

Upping the anty you guided his hand between your thighs, pawing at the small triangle of material beneath your skirt. He pulls aside your panties burying two fingers deep inside the sticky folds of your pussy, jacking them against the solid throbbing crater of your g-spot. You hiding your mouth in the crease of his neck trying to muffle the uncontrollable moans that manage to bypass your lips.

Cum running from your slit sliding down your bare thighs. Dean’s lips curling back into a snarl of a smile as he’s running his finger in a circle around your slippery asshole. Bowing his head into your neck you can hear him breathe your scent in deep, growling into your ear. **“You look just about good enough to eat.”** The depth of his voice severing the last thread of your inhibitions.

As he lead you out the backdoor the desire inside of you ignites and before you even make it outside you are starving for more, ducking beside the building groping for the rigid bulge in his pants.

Eagerly on your knees before him, his cock pulsing deep into your throat, your mind reeling at the spectacular cock penetrating your mouth, the thick head filling the delicate space of your trachea, your pussy so aroused you feel like it’s vibrating.

The dizzying spin of that hunger taking over as you make your way from the building to a small out cove of trees only a few yards from where the cars are parked. A perfect little thicket, rows of symmetrical trees forming an optical illusion, looking past a tree at any given angle formed a plethora of blind spots, the trees staggering together made the outside world dissipate.

Both of your clothing strewn amongst the dead foliage on the dirty ground, your bodies enveloped in each other; Dean’s lips like fire on your flesh as he chewed his way down your neck biting at a nipple, flicking his tongue across it repeatedly till it was almost painful.

Your thighs trembled, dying to feel his cock inside of you, stumbling backwards in the hustle, your ass pressed against one of the trees; he lifts one of your legs driving his cock hard and deep into your cunt, the hot flood of your cum running down your inner thighs.

Lost in this forest of fun house mirrors, this beastly man cramming his huge rigid cock into your pussy, your legs wrapped around his waist, each thrust nailing you against the scenery, pushing you closer and closer to climax.

His mouth devouring your neck, you feel him bite your esophagus, stifling your airflow and muting your voice; driving his cock to your full depths as the edges of your vision blurs, the white noise of blackout taking over. But before your subconscious slips away you feel his hot cum blow against the back wall of your slit, the slick sucking feel of his cock pulling free, your body listless collapsing, abandoned in the dirt...

The hum of your lucidity returning still rings in your ears, finding yourself in this precarious situation you swoon in lesser used senses; the feel of frigid tiny raindrops rolling down your spine tenses all of your muscles, your breasts retreating to higher ground, your fixed nipples alive with unabated tingle.

The snap of a twig cocks your head to the left, paralyzed, leering to hear the direction of the movement; a rustle against dried shrubbery on the right has your compass spinning, closing your eyes beneath the blindfolded to center your mind.

But his prowess is there, hovering at your neck like a cloud of perfume on a stripper; he’s not touching you, but you can hear the pant of his breath, feel it steam as it rolls off of your prickled flesh, he lingers there for an eternity breathing you in.

Gripping the cord around your waist pulling your hips out against the tether, he drifts down your body till you feel his teeth gnash against your slit lapping at your pulsating clit. His tongue darting across your hole, dragging it up across your asshole, the braille of his taste buds slithering up the length of your spine, his fang-like teeth clenching against the back of your neck.

Dean’s cock probing your ass, grinding inside of you, pulling the fabric draped across your shoulder tight against your throat; his ballet of sodomy screaming through your nervous system, your whole body resonating with pleasure, hidden desires detonating into orgasmic convulsions.

Your body contorted in an inhuman posture. A shudder of emptiness as he pulls his cock free of your ass. You hear the deep growl reverberate from his throat a split second before you feel the shocking burn of his cum spit across your back, the heat fading as the thick streams of cum dribble down your wracked body.

The sharp metallic screech of a blade being freed from its sheath grips you with fear, frozen in place waiting to feel the pointed blade raid your body; but it never comes, only the swift pop of the leather strap binding your hands and they fall to your sides.

Dean stabs the tip of the blade into the tree, pressing you against the wood with his body, his lips lingering a breaths distance from your own. The blindfold falling off your eyes and even in the dark the glow off his iris is blinding, his pupil locked on your, the shredded crimson fabric pasted to your body with rain and semen.

**“My baby, you did so well.”**

Your breathing is rapid with exhilaration... the feeling returning to your arms is intense, clasping your hands open and shut encouraging the blood to flow again as you slide your hand behind you shucking the blade from the tree.

You look down in submission, but quickly the blades screaming against his throat, tiny droplets of blood seep from the scratch...

Finding your voice surprisingly deep, a torn rasp from muffled cries and screams. “Now Ambrose, why don't you eat me like the fucking story says!”

A grin encasing your lips as you let the blade drop, Dean smiling wickedly as he kisses you with feverish desire.


	5. Shield/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any member of The Shield.
> 
> All three men are single in these, I have no intensions of hurting their significant others. These imagines are just for fun.

* * *

** NSFW prompt #5 – **

** “Take your clothes off. Right now.” **

** “God, you feel amazing.” **

** Shield/Reader **

Another year. Another boyfriend. Another Valentine’s Day ruined. And people wonder why you have such a hatred of this stupid holiday. Not even your three best friends could make you feel better today; though you were sure when they found out they would give it their best try.

Your phone chimed and you sighed as you saw Roman’s name pop up on the screen. Right on cue.

_‘Why is your boyfriend in the bar with some plastic blonde bimbo?’_

Despite your broken heart you chuckled at his word usage as you typed an answer back.

_‘Because he’s a dick and no longer my boyfriend.’_

Just as you expected you received a rapid reply, though you knew by the wording it was not from Roman.

_‘What did that fucking prick do!?’_

Ah Dean, your loyal lunatic. He was brash and unstable at times, but you wouldn’t have him any other way.

_‘Nothing worth losing your job over. I hate Valentine's Day.’_

It humbled you every time one of the guys threatened to hurt someone for you; though you would never let them actually do it, didn’t need them losing their jobs over you. Another text came through, this one from another number you knew well.

_‘You want some company?’_

You smiled at the simple question. Seth may be the baby of your group, but he was well versed in romance.

_‘Sure.’_

You set your phone down and propped open the door so that they could enter. Walking over to the window you stood staring out at the city below. Despite the string of failed relationships, you hadn’t condemned the entire male population; and that was due to the three men currently on their way to your room. They had seen the men in your life come and go, seen the heartbreak and tears; and every time you knew they would be there to piece your heart back together once again.

Everyone backstage wondered why you had never hooked up with any of the Shield members. You had said it was because they were like your brothers; but that was far from the truth. You were very attracted to each of them, but you would never chance losing the close friendship you shared with them.

As you were standing at the window, listening to the slow steady rain; you noticed how chilly it was next to the glass. The thin fabric of your negligee doesn't provide enough warmth and your nipples are hard, brushing against the silk. You didn’t bother to put a robe on, knowing the guys had seen you in far less over the course of your friendship. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the door opening or closing; nor the three sets of footsteps coming up behind you. Suddenly you felt breath on the skin of your neck and the gentlest kiss at the top of your spine. You start to turn around... you don't know which one of them it is. Then a satin blindfold is placed over your eyes and you smile.

“What on earth are you guys doing?”

“What your idiot ex should have done.” Seth whispered into your ear.

You feel a hand softly caress your cheek, a finger sliding across your parted lips. You nip the tip of the finger and give it a flick with your tongue. You feel someone walk up behind you. Two hands rub your upper arms slowly sliding up to your shoulders, moving your hair across your back and over one shoulder; lips and breath, moving down your neck and across your bare shoulder. The finger you were nibbling you suck into your mouth and lick on its way out. You feel the wet trace of the finger moving down your chin to your chest between your breasts to the lace edge of the negligee.

Whoever is in front of you kneels down, you can feel the heat from his breath traveling down your body as he lowers to his knees. Hands trace up the outside of your legs moving the nighty up to your hips. The mouth at your neck nips at the skin, hands playing with the spaghetti straps on your shoulders. Hips are thrust against your ass; you can feel a hard cock pushing against you. ‘I think I'm the only one with clothes on’ you think to yourself. The hands on your shoulders slide down the front of your chest inside the fabric, brushing over your nipples and cupping your breasts. You lean back against the man's chest behind you laying your head on his shoulder; the height lets you know that it’s Seth. The hands at your hips pull them forward, the rough bite on your inner thigh that follows tells you its Dean in front of you.

**“Take your clothes off. Right now.”**

You shiver at the deep commanding tone of Roman’s voice from your side as you grasp the hem of the negligee; slowly dragging it up your body and pulling it up over your head.

Again from behind Seth pulls you up close against his bare chest, hands going back to your breasts. You bring your arms up around the back of his head and grab the back of his neck. Dean moves closer and lifts your legs up to wrap around his shoulders; suspending you between the two of them, and you can feel Roman’s strong hands beneath your lower back. With only your senses telling you who is touching where, not being able to see anything but the blackness of the blindfold; only hearing the soft patter of the rain because these men are working you in unison without speaking a word, and now the fear of falling, your heart is just racing. Your breath is shallow and quick. A mouth teases between your legs. Fingers lightly pinch your nipples. One tongue flicks at your clit while another licks at your earlobe. But their work doesn't seem to be to bring you to orgasm, not yet. They seem to be teasing you. You just decide to surrender to sensation, since sight and sound were taken from you.

Dean nips you again on the inner thigh and then places your feet back on the floor. Seth scoops you up in his arms and moves you to the bed. You don't know how he was able to put you down so gently and roll you over onto your stomach. Someone checked the blindfold again to make sure it hadn't moved. The weight on the bed shifts and you can only assume that all three are on there now but no one is touching you yet. You turn your head to say something but with the first intake of breath a finger is put over your lips and you hear a soft shh.

Hands rub down your legs and start to massage your feet. More hands spread your hair out and start to brush your hair gently down your back. You can feel the plastic bristles rubbing across your skin. The brushing lasts for several minutes and then your hair is gathered together and moved over your shoulder to the pillow. Warm hands move down to your shoulders and start to massage your back. The hands at your feet start to work their way up, massaging your calves, your thighs and ass. It is both erotic and relaxing. One set of hands works the stiff muscles in your lower back, while the others knead at your ass and shoulders. You start to feel a warmth and tightening between your legs and you involuntarily shift your hips. They must have noticed because things start to change.

The hands on your back scrape fingernails up your spine. Your legs are spread and nails are scraped down your legs. You can feel the weight of the men shifting on the bed. The next thing you know your hands are being pulled together over your head and ropes are being wrapped around your wrists. ‘They must be tying me to the center of the headboard,’ you surmise. Then more ropes are wrapped around your ankles and each foot is bound to the bedpost of the suite’s bed. And then there's nothing. You can hear maybe the rustling of a bag. No one is on the bed with you.

You hear your heartbeat getting faster. Thunder crashes outside. The storm must be getting worse but you hadn't noticed. Only for a split second, you hear something moving the air and then you feel the thud and the slight sting on your back from a flogger. Then another across your ass. Then again upon your shoulders, the strips of leather toying with your neck. They create a rhythm where as soon as one stroke finishes the next comes at you. It's all over your body. Your back, your ass, your legs, the strips of leather curving and caressing the inner parts of your thighs. The thud and the sting make you squirm. Of course, you can't move too much, they have you tied down securely.

You start to moan into the pillows. Your head is pulled back by your hair and your mouth is covered with a kiss, while you still feel the other two floggers working on your back. Both floggers stop and two sets of hands run up your legs soothing the whipped skin. You feel facial hair and warm breath moving up along your back and then the weight of a man on top of you; the hardness of him laying between your thighs all the while the other man is still kissing you deeply, making love to your mouth with his tongue. The man on your back rolls off of you to one side. The kissing stops and you feel your ankles being untied before they flip you over. Your hands are still tied tightly and now your arms are crossed at the wrists. You feel two of them lying on either side of you. Fingers trace down your face, across your lips and down your neck. A hand rubs up your leg and across your belly. Two mouths cover your nipples, playing with them but it feels so interesting because they are each so different in how they play.

While they are working at your breasts you feel a hand bend up your right leg and rest it on his. Another hand slides down your stomach and reaches into the dampness between your legs. The hand on your leg moves and you feel fingers plunge inside of you. Two hands work you, one moving at a slow pace exploring your clit, the other plunging in and out of you, probing you deeper. They take turns while the other lavishes your breast while kissing you. It feels amazing. Every part of your body that you want to be touched, all being touched at the same time. The fingers inside of you start to pull out, spreading your juices up the crack of your ass. The fingers on your clit bring you closer to an orgasm. They must know your body well though because they stop you right as you get close to the edge. You let out a breath of frustration and hear three muffled chuckles of satisfaction.

“Assholes.” You mutter with a smirk.

The next thing you know you feel the ropes at your hands loosen and your arms are set free. You’re rolled onto your side; one man at your back and the other along your front, while the third stays up by your head. All of the feelings and sensations get cloudy in your head. Teeth at your neck and across your shoulder, teeth on the mounds of your breasts and across your nipples; fingernails scratching down your back and more fingers working your clit. You put your bottom arm across the pillow and grab the shoulders of the man in front of you. You roll your head back and the man behind you starts to kiss that spot behind the ear. The man in front uses your upper arm as his pillow and you wrap your arm around behind him, pulling his head down to bite at the front of your neck. You take your upper arm back around behind the neck of the man behind him to kiss you. It's more intense feelings; hands and nails running up and down your body, one man moving his hard cock up and down the slit of your ass; the other moving his teasing your clit, the mouth above you kissing your lips and the mouth behind you kissing the base of your neck.

You lift up your leg just a little more so they can get a better angle. The cock in front of you slides home, pushing up deep inside of you. The cock behind you starts pushing into your ass. Just as he pushes his head all the way in, the thickness of him brings you to that edge between pleasure and pain. He bites you hard on the shoulder as the man above you smothers your mouth with another deep kiss and you rake your nails down the others back.

 **“God, you feel amazing.”** Dean mumbles and a flare of pride sparks in your chest.

They move in and out of you. The deeper they get the harder the bites on your neck. You feel a finger on your clit and the orgasm explodes. You scream and bite the shoulder in front of you, as fingers dig into your hips. You feel both of the men shudder as your muscles clamp down and massage them while they are both plunging in and out of you at the same time. You feel the shaking and the guttural male tones of their climax. With every touch, every brush you twitch. Your head is swimming. You forget that you are even wearing a blindfold.

The two pull out allowing the other to swap and enter you slowly, allowing you time to recover. It feels as if hours pass as they bring you to peak over and over; the pleasure overwhelming every other sense in you.

When the four of you finally collapse in a sweaty tangled mess of limbs, you weakly reach up and slide the blindfold from your eyes. Roman and Dean are lying on either side of you, while Seth is draped across your thighs. The four of you match stares before you all burst into laughter.

“So… still hate Valentine’s Day?” Seth questions trailing a finger up and down your stomach.

Glancing at the three men in turn you smile. “Maybe a little less now.”


End file.
